It's Not The End Until Maximum Ride Says So
by Whisper-of-Warning
Summary: <html><head></head>Max always knew "saving the world" was going to be difficult, but why did it always have to end up the same? Some creepy white coat attacks and she has to fight for her life and her flock, but what happens when they aren't white coats but something...</html>


**Sadly I do not own Maximum Ride the credit goes to James Patterson nor do I own Fang….sadly.**

* * *

><p>Somehow when everyone was shouting, "Hey Max it's all up to you to save the world!" I was half unbelieving and believe it or not a little honored. I mean I was the ONLY successful Avian Hybrid, well past the point of successful since Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Fang and what use to be…Angel were successful Hybrids to.<p>

My baby Angel, they had completely destroyed her. Part of me wished we would have found her body in that rumble just to get past all the "what if's" but another part of me, a bigger part was happy we hadn't fun her, so I could hold on to that sliver of hope that she might still be out there…somewhere.

A silent tear worked its way from my eye. I had fought to keep it back but like me it just would not take no for an answer, it was to stubborn to have someone else tell it what to do.

I looked each of my Flock members in the eyes, they were grimy and greasy. There clothes wrinkled, worn and dirty. Note to self: Stop at the nearest store to get some new clothes….and shampoo.

How is it, it got to be this way? We were happy once, we were mutated freaks but we were happy. And then Jeb disappeared, I couldn't help but snort. Only to be found again in perfect shape not dead like we had all believed.

Many of my little family's heads turned towards me after I had released the un-feminine like sound. There faces were worn and they looked to be older then there years and I had no doubt I looked the same. Iggy's eyes were vacant but his face was listening closely I could tell. Gazzy's face was filled with guilt and sadness. But sadness was upon all their faces. I knew that, what with Fang being the stupid person he was and Angel being well….gone.

Nudge sniffled in that moment as if she had heard what I said you know…in my mind, and for a second a wave of panic went through me would I have another mind reading because honestly I could do without that. But as Nudge locked her gaze with mine I knew; her sadness was of our current predicament. A predicament I was even afraid we may not be able to get out of, at least not without my left wing, not without Fang.

Then again, I then shifted my gaze to Dylan who was staring at me too. Why couldn't he be my left wing? Why was it even when he looked at me my heart sped up a little? But why did I feel so guilty for feeling that way? Fang didn't need me; he had made that perfectly clear nd I didn't need him. But then why was it when his arms were around me, I would think of another's arms. Listen to me! Another's arms, who was I Maxine Shakespearian!

I thought of how we even ended up here anyway…

* * *

><p>"<em>We're… taking off," Fang said<em>

_I knew I looked like a paint brush had gone at my face, being all splotchy and red._

"_What?" I said dully_

"_We're going to take off," Fang repeated. "The cops got some of the DG organizers, but not whoever or whatever was supposed to be the One Light. Gazzy filled me in on what he and on what he'd learned at their headquarters. So we're going after that. It doesn't sound like Mark was the kingpin he was only a servant of the One Light."_

"_Huh," I said, unable to offer more of a reaction._

"_We have to kill the plant at the roots," Fang said, "or it just grows back._

* * *

><p>My eyebrows furrowed, he was sure right alright. But did he truly know the truth of his words, because I knew…oh boy did I know.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I lead the group toward the house, knowing fully well we'd have to find Jeb and my mom and Ella…well find Ella again. That got me thinking of that note Ella had wrote "I was suppose to have wings." Did she mean that she was suppose to be experimented on to but mom had fought the power, or the white coats? If so did that mean she was still a suspect? Of course it did, what was I saying there was no evidence to back me up and that sinking feeling in my stomach told me there never would be.<em>

_God, I wanted to blow someone's lights out but then again I also wanted to crawl under a rock and just lay there forever…_

"_Max?" The voice was small but with the raptor hearing we Avian Hybrids have I could tell exactly where it was coming from, above me. I looked up to see Gazzy my little trooper. My use to be eight now nine year old, was crying. And I couldn't bring myself to blame him because on the inside I was doing to same thing. It took a lot to make us cry and this was more then a lot. _

"_Hm?" I shifted my vision back to ground below, something black was moving—_

"_I'm sorry." I hooked my gaze upward again to see new fresh tears falling down my Gasman's cheeks._

_I made a move to go toward him, and if I had been paying attention… if I had stared a little longer down below I would have made out what that black shape was. It was a van, if I hadn't been thinking about how miserable my flock and I were; I would have seen the man on the van's roof take aim. I would have been able to dodge the dart that implanted itself in my thigh, but I hadn't been paying attention. Life just isn't fair is it? Basically life sucks and then you die._

_The voices of my flock filled my head as my vision split into two and began to darken. My wings stopped working and my head dropped my neck unable to support it. I felt my hair being pushed upward and my body free falling. They had hit me, and I was falling fast from 100 ft above the ground._

* * *

><p>It turns out Dylan and Iggy had caught me, but the exhaustion and fatigue made them fly lower then expected, and they were hit to with the dart things. Gazzy, Nudge and Total were forced at gun point into the car which is kind of funny if you think about it because they forced a talking dog at GUN point into a car. When I had woken up and was told the story Total had complained about how they didn't even put a window down for him. And even I had to laugh at that one.<p>

I pressed my face to the dog cage I was currently being held in, and listened to the tires on the road something told me we would be meeting up with Fang really soon, sooner then expected. I couldn't help notice how my breathing sped a little and my heart seemed to miss a beat. Slightly disgusted with myself that I still felt anything for the traitor I looked straight at Dylan who had not taken his gaze off me.

He would be my left wing, my 2nd in command. He would be the person I could trust; he would be my replacement for Fang just like Maya. I rolled my eyes was my new replacement. Well I had news for Fang two could play at that game, and no one replaces Maximum Ride. I would get us out of this situation, just like I had all the others. If these One Light guys thought just because they had taken away a beloved member from my team, that I would be weak and easy prey they had another thing coming; because these guys were about to get a little taste of a Maximum Ride apocalypse.

* * *

><p>Fang had never felt so stupid. How could he have just left her? He sighed remembering her face, tear stained and blotchy. She had needed him and he had left, but he had to do what had to be done. He had to save the world, or at least help Max save the world.<p>

Maya sat next to him flipping through channels on the TV, and Fang found it hard to focus with her sitting right next to him. He wondered if this was how Max had felt when he was next to her, had she been this distracted?

"…..Jerry, Jerry!"

"….the lioness pounces on the-"

"…it seems it was hit and fell right from the sky…"

"….with any purchase of just 19.95…"

"Wait," Fang said sitting up, Maya turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Go back one." She shrugged and flipped it a channel back, a prim women stood in an open field and behind her something was falling. Fang was squinting to make it out, somehow his gut twisted at the sight.

"…..it seems to be hurdling towards the ground with intense speed Charles and my source's say it's in the shape of a girl?"

And that's when everything snapped into place, he say the wings now limp at her side. But when the sun flashed on them he could tell they were a tawny color just like…

"Max!"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know how long I'm going to make this story but it won't be a long one. I tried really hard by the way to make Max hard core and cool but its harder then it looks. Review and tell me what you think!<strong>


End file.
